Persons handicapped by a stroke, Cerebral Palsy, back injury or the like do not have complete control of the fingers or arm or both on a particular side. Needed exercise of these limbs must take place in a clinic or hospital and assistance is needed to get conventional exercise devices onto the disabled hand.
Therapeutic gloves are disclosed in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,112 issued Dec. 15, 1970, to Courtney is an enclosed glove with compartments for each finger and thumb. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,242 issued Nov. 27, 1973, to Owen an enclosed compartment for the fingers is provided. These gloves have structures that neglect the condition of the fingers which in the case of a stroke victim are in a state of fisting and cannot be inserted into a digitized glove or envelope easily.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,912, issued May 15, 1984 to Morrow, a glove is provided which does not provide support around the outside of the fingers of the disabled hand; has a hole that the thumb must be fitted through; and straps are wrapped about the wrist in securing the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,850, issued Oct. 13, 1987 to Patton et al., provides a hole that the thumb must be fitted through and utilizes straps wrapped about the wrist in securing the glove.